The Mishaps of Instant Messaging
by LookAtMyShoes
Summary: Eureka learns of IMing. Humor. REPOST.


(Repost)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Eureka Seven.

**The Mishaps of Instant Messaging**

"Renton?" Eureka said suddenly, turning the computer chair around.

"Yeah?" He asked, his arms behind his head as he rested with his eyes closed on his bed.

"Who is HottHunny421?"

"Huh?" His eyes snapped open, now sitting up.

"And what is sex-ay?"

"What are you talking about, Eureka?"

She did nothing but point at an instant message on the computer screen. He walked up behind her, leaning over her shoulder and squinted his eyes at the computer. His eyes instantly grew wider and his hand flew up to his forehead as he gripped it in confusion.

"What the heck!?"

**HottHunny421: Hey sexay**

"Renton, what is sex-ay?" She probed again.

"Well...you say it to someone you think is...attractive," he answered, scratching his head, trying to figure out who sent him this disturbing message.

She placed a hand on her chin, taking what he had just said into some serious thought. "So this device thinks you are sex-ay?"

"Huh? Oh, no, the computer didn't write that." He knew she was an expert with technical machines, but an every day normal computer was something she just wasn't used to yet.

She tapped the screen a few times with her finger. "Is there a little person in there who thinks you are attractive then?" She questioned both innocently and curiously.

"Uh...well...no...You see, when you're online people can send you things called 'instant messages'. They type something on the keyboard, and then send a message to someone and it arrives...well...instantly."

"So this is from a human?"

He nodded. "Yeah...just not sure who it is, though."

"Are you telling me you've been having a sex-ay affair with this HottHunny!?"

He desperately shook his head. "N-no, Eureka! I just told you I have no idea who that is!"

**HottHunny421: Renton? Are you there?**

Eureka turned her head around when the computer had made a rather obnoxious noise indicating another message had been sent.

"Then just how does this girl know your name!?"

"I don't know!"

She leaned forward, piddling her fingers angrily against the keys on the keyboard and clicked send only a few seconds later. He was firmly surprised at just how fast Eureka could type, but suddenly he found himself horrified at what Eureka _had _typed to the mystery girl.

**Thurston22: Renton isn't here right now, this is his mother.**

"Eureka!"

"Well, what do you care!? You don't even know this girl, remember!"

"But she obviously knows who I am! I don't want word spreading that I live with my _mom_!"

"Too bad! This is the least of punishment considering you've been chatting it up with this girl!"

"I've told you a million times already, _I. Don't. Know. Her._"

Another obnoxious noise consisting of beeping and booping came from the computer.

**HottHunny421: His mother? Oh, okay. Well will you tell him Eureka left him a message?**

"What!? I did not leave you a message!"

"See! This person is pretending to be you! I told you I didn't know who it was!"

Soon Eureka was back to pounding her fingers onto the keyboard.

**Thurston22: I most certainly will not! Who is this!?**

**HottHunny421: Eureka**

**Thurston22: That is not possible! **_**I'm Eureka**_

**HottHunny421: I thought you were Renton's mother...**

**Thurston22: Don't try to change the subject!! Who is this!!?**

**HottHunny421: Renton, Renton's mother, whoever you are, stop trying to steal my identity.**

**Thurston22: I am doing nothing of the sort! It's quite obvious that **_**you **_**are the stealer of identities!**

"Eureka! Hey, settle down. It's just some low-life trying to get a rise out of you."

"Well it's working!"

"Just sign off then."

Eureka turned her head to the screen to do just that, when she saw the instant message read _**HottHunny421 has signed off. **_She angrily shook her head around and looked at Renton.

"Let's get out of here for awhile." He calmly offered his hand. "You need to get cooled off..."

She nodded as she stood from her seat and walked hand in hand out of the room with him. As soon as they took their first step into the hallway, Holland appeared in front of the two with an unusually large grin.

He looked at Renton square in the eye before saying, "Hey sexy, I had a nice chat with your mother."


End file.
